Odd Weasel Out
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: Draco's mom is hosting a pageant. What happens when 16 year old, Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley gets enrolled as a prank? Who helps? Read to find out. Rated T for future language better than the summary, I promise
1. Chapter 1

I got a letter in the mail the other day. It was a pageant application. While working on my other story, an idea hit me...what would happen, if Ginny was enrolled into a pageant? :D woo! so here's the first chapter  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini were sitting in their shared room. Draco's mother, had owled him during lunch, and so he was just now getting to it. Brushing a stray piece of white blonde hair out of his face, he opened the letter, and took out the stationary.

'_Dear Draco,_

_I hate to bother you at scho_o_l, but I need your help. We don't have enough witches for the pageant I'm hosting. I need you to give me names as potential winners. Draco dear, don't send dogs. They don't have to be pure blooded, but they do have to have a running chance. Also, would you put their houses? Thank you so much my dear.  
Love, Mum.'_

Draco chewed his lip. He leaned across his bed, and into his nightstand drawer. Pulling out a quill, and parchment, he began to write to his mum.  
'**_Mum,_**

**_I hope this helps.  
Pansy Parkinso__n.~Slytherin  
Patil twin one,~Gryffindor  
Patil twin two~Ravenclaw  
Cho Chang~Ravenclaw  
Lydia VanDyke~Slytherin  
Claudia Hacket~Gryffindor  
Luna Lovegood~Ravenclaw'  
_**Draco looked up from his parchment. "Oi! My mum is running a pageant, and needs names of girls. I've already got Pansy, the Patils, Cho, Lydia, Claudia, and Luna...who else should I put down?"  
"Uhmmmm...Malinda Mavrick, Hope Lawson, Jordan Coffee, Rachel Masters...What about Hermonie Granger. She could clean up well. We all know how your mom loves a challenge..." Draco laughed as he wrote down all the names. Even Granger's. "Speaking of a challenge, mate...Why not put down Weaslette?" Blaise asked. Draco's head snapped up. His signature smirk gracing his soft pink lips. His slate eyes glimmered at the African boy. He loved torturing the Weaslette. So why not role her into something she was the polar opposite of? He grinned as he finished the list.  
**_'Pansy Parkinson~Slytherin  
_****_the Patil Twins~Gryffindor  
Cho Chang~Ravenclaw  
Lydia VanDyke~Slytherin  
Claudia Hacket~Grtffindor  
Luna Lovegood~Ravenclaw  
Malinda Macrick~Gryffindor  
Hope Lawson~Slytherin  
Jordan Coffee~Ravenclaw  
Rachel Masters~Slytherin  
Hermonie Granger~Gryffindor  
Ginny_** _**Weasley~Gryffindor' **_  
Draco smirked as he rolled and tied the parchment to the owl's leg. He watched it until it disappeared out of the window. Blaise looked at Draco. "You actually put Ginny's name down?"  
"Yeah." Blaise started laughing and then so did Draco. The boys finished laughing and changed into their pajamas, and went to bed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next day, a sixteen year old girl, with hair the color of fire, was walking down the hall. She was wearing her robes. It was the end of a very long day for the girl. She had just finished a grueling Quidditch practice. She was covered in dirt, and grass stains. A boy with black hair and glasses came up to her and wrapped an arm around her, as two tall lanky boys with the same color hair as the girl, came up behind them. Just as the boy with black hair removed his hand from her shoulder and was putting it to his side, one of the twins smacked the girls behind, and ran off to hide behind a nearby corner. Said girl spun around, her face as red as her hair, and her eyes glowing with anger.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU SLIMY WANKER!" she screamed, and smacked Harry across the face.  
"Wait! Gin! What did I do!?" Harry sighed, and watched the angry ginger girl storm off. He smacked his hands against his forehead when he heard the slam of the great double doors closing behind the girl. The twins exploded with laughter and fell to the floor. Harry turned around and glared at them.  
"I'm guessing, that was your work?" The two boys rolling on the floor didn't need to answer him. The outburst of laughter stronger than before erupted from their mouths after the question was asked. The trio walked into the Great Hall and took their seats. Ginny glared at Harry from her spot, and turned away with a 'humph'. Dinner appeared in front of them, and everyone began eating. Halfway through dinner, owls began flying in through the open windows. Harry got a letter, and so did Ron. All of a sudden, there were 13 identical owls flying around the room. They all dropped a lilac envelope. One landed in front of Ginny. She snatched it from the table when Ron reached for it, and shoved it inside her robes.  
"That's a crime Ronald." Hermonie said, snapping at the freckle covered boy. Dinner proceeded as normal after that, and everyone finished and left for their rooms. Ginny walked down corridors, searching for a certain wall.  
_'Take me to my friends. Take me to my friends'_. Ginny thought. A door appeared from the wall. Ginny grinned, and opened the door. Sitting in a circle on the floor were the Patil Twins, Luna Lovegood, Hermonie Granger, and an empty green pillow reserved for Ginny. She smiled at the group and sat down. She dug out the purple envelope. "Did any of you get one of theses too?" She asked waving the lilac paper all around. Each girl took out an identical envelope. Ginny chewed her lip, wondering what was inside the confines of the sticky seal. Finally Ginny couldn't take it. She ripped open the envelope, and so did the rest of the girls. Ginny opened the papers and read through them.  
_'Hello girls!_  
_It's that time again. The pageant is going to start next week! And I'm looking forward to seeing all your lovely faces! Your names have already been enrolled into the lists. You have until Saturday to send in 225 Galleons. So you can't back out now, or you will have to send a drop fee of 340 Galleons. You will be competing in five different categories. Here they are:_  
**_1 Casual/ Daily wear_**  
**_2 Business wear_**  
**_3 Swimsuit_**  
**_4 Evening wear_**  
_**5 Ballroom attire**._  
_There will be a surprise for the last category, that I'm sure you will all adore. You will all be competing for a chance to win 2,000 Galleons. Thank you for enrolling into this years Miss Christmas Witch!_  
_ Yours truly ~Narsissa Malfoy._

Ginny couldn't believe that she was enrolled in a pageant! She didn't even sign up! "What the bloody hell!?" Ginny roared. "This has to be one of Fred and George's tricks! Why would I, of all people, sign up for a beauty pageant?!" Ginny yelled, jumping to her feet. Hermonie made a face, nodding her head slowly.  
"I didn't sign up for this either." she said.  
"Neither did we." Parviti said touching her sisters arm.  
"Well the Nargals might have signed me up... but I didn't do it myself." Luna said. Ginny's brows furrowed in annoyance. The five girls sat and talked about who it could have been that signed them up for it. Soon the clock was chiming the signal for midnight. Ginny stood up, as well did the rest of the girls. Ginny and Luna took off, first. They opened the door slowly, a ray of light filling the dark and empty hallway. They slowly made their way to the Ravenclaw common rooms. Luna gave Ginny a final hug goodbye, whispered the password, and disappeared into the common room. Ginny turned on her heal, and took off her shoes, as to not make a noise. She walked along the walls, hiding in the shadows. She was halfway to the Fat Lady, when she heard a voice that she knew all to well.  
"Did you see the letters Zabini!? I didn't think my mom would go through with it!"  
"Well she did Malfoy."  
"What do you think the little Weaslette's reaction was to the letter. She's probably freaking out! I wish I could have seen her expression."  
"Just think of what it will be when she finds out that it was _you_ that signed her up for it."  
"YOU!" Ginny screeched, drawing her wand. She shoved Draco and pinned his back against the wall with her body. She had her want pointed at his throat. "I should have _known_ it was _you_. The one who loves to play these sick jokes. Thanks to you, I can't back out of this without paying 340 Galleons! You bloody rat!" She turned to Blaise. "And I know you had a part in this too." She turned her attention back to Draco. "But the thing is, you'll be paying for me. The both of you. My entry fee, my clothes, my hair, accessories, everything. I don't plan on winning. But what I do plan on, is milking this for all it's worth." Ginny said, glaring at the two boys. She looked like a warrior queen. Her hair tousled, and her eyes wild.  
"What makes you think that I'm going to pay for you, Weaslette?"  
"What do you think your mum would do...if she found out that one of her contestants had to drop out, but couldn't pay the fee? What would your dad say, when he found out you lied? Especially to your mum. I bet your mum is dying to change the only Weasley woman, isn't she? Change me into someone she finds suitable? Whats she gonna say to your dad? What would he do?" Ginny smiled as Draco's face paled.  
"And where do I come into all of this?!" Blaise asked from across the room. Ginny laughed softly and shook her head.  
"You really think I don't know about you and Padema Patil? I'm the only one who knows. Not even Parviti knows. And you really shouldn't put it past me to tell a certain pug faced Slytherin about it. And we all know that she'll spread it all around." Ginny smirked deviously.  
"God Weaslette, who knew you were so cunning?" Draco said.  
"Yeah," Blaise said chuckling, "if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were a Slytherin with that plan."  
"You can put your wand down, Weaslette. We'll go along with your plan." Draco said, shoving her wand away from his throat. Ginny smiled, and put her wand in her pocket.  
"Good, because tomorrow, we're going to go to Hogsmead. I have to have 220 Galleons for the entry fee, and I need to find some nicer clothes."  
Draco and Blaise sighed. This was going to be a looong week.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Blaise sighed. This was going to be a looong week.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Ginny Pov*  
The next morning, I woke up from another dreamless sleep. It'd been so long since I'd had a real dream. I sighed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Throwing off the heavy blankets, I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and shivered. I really should put down some carpets. I padded over to the closet, and pulled out my nicest pants. They're black, or really dark blue, with tears and rips on the legs. They fit snugly against my legs, and fit perfectly around my waist. I looked down at the tank top I had on. It was a rich green color. I shrugged, and went and brushed my hair. I slipped on my black and green converse. Grabbing my purse I turned to leave the room to see if Draco and Zabini were waiting for me in the Great Hall, when my eyes were face to face with liquid gold. I screamed and fell flat on my butt.  
"BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" I looked around my room, and saw an ugly grey barn owl with yellow eyes staring at me in horror. I sighed, and walked slowly to the owl. "It's okay. Shh...I'm not gonna hurt you." I stuck out my arm, and the owl contently perched on it. I untied the parchment scroll, and read it.  
**_'Weaslette. Get down to the Great Hall before anyone else gets here._**  
**_-D'_**  
I sighed irritated. I ran out of her room, and down through the common rooms.  
"Hey Gin!" Harry yelled.  
"Can't talk! Late! Sorry!" I yelled back, just before the portrait closed. I felt kinda bad about that. I knew Harry liked me, but, last year, when I caught him snogging Hermonie...I lost all feeling for him. I quickly made my way to the Great Hall, and opened the doors. There was no one else there. I checked the clock on the wall. Well no duh no one was here. It was six thirty in the morning! I skipped over to the two Slytherin boys.  
"Ready to go?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco said blandly. I gave him a sour look. He rolled his eyes. Zabini watched our little exchange smiling.  
"God. The sexual tension between you two is so thick, you couldn't cut it with the Sward of Gryffindor." He said, shaking his head.  
"SEXUAL TENSION!" I screamed, my face flushed a little  
"THERE IS NO, SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN ME AND THE WEASLETTE, ZABINI!" Draco yelled. I looked at him. His cheeks were tinged pink. From embarrassment, or anger, I didn't know.  
"Weeeeell... It's time to go!" I said, grabbing an arm of each of the boys. Draco pulled out his wand, and waved it around. Within seconds, we were all standing in front of Malfoy Manner. I bit my lip. I didn't want to know what Lucious would do to me... or worse yet, what Draco's mum would do to me. Draco grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me along the grounds up to the front door. Zabini opened the door and walked in.  
"NARSISSA! WE'RE HOOOOMMEE! AND WE BROUGHT YOU A GIRL!"  
"A girl! Really!?" Narsissa rounded a corner on the upper floor. She braced herself against the balcony, and looked down at Ginny, mouth a gap.  
"Is...That...A...WEASLEY!"  
"Yes mum. It's a Weasley. Her name is...is..."  
"Ginny. My name is Ginny. And I'm-" I was cut off by Narsissa squealing with joy, running down the stairs.  
"OOHH! She's in the pageant! I can't believe that there's a Weasley with grace enough to even enter a beauty pageant! OHH AND YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" She stopped, and looked down at the clothes I was wearing."Ohh... So you're my little Drakey-Wakey's girl friend! Draco, you never told me you had a girl friend! It's about damn time though. Me and your father were beginning to think you were... batting for the other team. What with all the time you spend with Zabini..." I felt my face flush. She thought I was Malfoy's _girlfriend_, because of the color of my _shirt_?! Draco's face was a light pink all over, and I smiled. I'll admit...He's pretty attractive. But being his girlfriend was another thing.  
"MUM! She is not, my girlfriend. She's here, because...well... she..."  
"I need advice about which stores I can go to, to get nothing but the best money can buy." I said, smirking at Draco. Narsissa must have missed it, because she busied herself with finding a pen, and paper.  
"The best money can buy? I only have so much Weaslette!" Draco whispered to me through gritted teeth.  
"Well then, Drakey-Wakey, if you don't have enough money..." I trailed off.  
"No."  
"Draco..."  
"Shut it Zabini."  
"DUDE! Just go with it!"  
"FINE! But were not telling her today. I will when I run out of money."  
"Okay." I said shrugging. Narsissa came back with a list on a piece of paper.  
_'Asmarelda's Dress Emporium_  
_New You Hair Styling_  
_Hannah's Handbags_  
_Wonder Woman Within_  
_Dirty Little Secrete_  
_Summer Loving_  
_Bertha's Business wear.'_  
Narsissa smiled down at me.  
"Just tell them Sissa sent you. They'll fix you right up."  
"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said, and did a small curtsy.  
"Oh hun, just call me Sissa." She said waving her hand, "Mrs. Malfoy is my mother-in-law" I smiled at her, and took Malfoy's arm, and headed for the door. I looked over my shoulder, and waved at Malfoy's mum before we shut the door.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The three of us had already looked at Wonder Woman Within, and couldn't find anything. I saw Summer Loving across the street. I ran in and Malfoy and Zabini fallowed behind me. I confidently walked up to the front desk.  
"Hi." I said giving the girl a sweet smile. The girl didn't budge. I smirked "Sissa Malfoy sent me." I said, batting my eyes. The young girl's head shot up.  
"OH! Here. Let me go get Sandra. She's the owner." Ginny smirked. That was fun. She looked so scared.  
"Now why'd you have to go, and scare that girl?" Draco drawled in my ear. I jumped in supprise. I almost elbowed him in the stomach...almost.  
"Do you do that to every girl Malfoy?" I asked annoyed. I turned to face him. He was smirking. I knew he was going to be smirking. But I couldn't help myself. I melted a little. My knees began to start to feel wobbly. Thank goodness for heavily accented women.  
"Someone sed somesing about Sissa?" We turned our faces towards the accented voice. There was an older woman, with opal eyes, and silver hair. She had on a creme knitted sweater, and black silk slacks. Even though she was around fifty, she was still gorgeous. The saying "age with grace", had nothing on this woman.  
"Oh! Draco dear! So nice to see you again!" She said, as she quickly walked up to him, and kissed each of his cheeks. She looked down at me, and smiled warmly. "And this, beautiful young lady, must be your amour." Malfoy and I said nothing. We just blushed, and awkwardly looked down at the ground._ 'That's the second time today, that someone thought I was Malfoy's girlfriend! What, is Zabini too good for me or something? Speaking of Zabini, where did he** go**?'_ I looked up, and looked around the store. I saw him make his exit through the door. I looked out the window, and saw Padema. I rolled my eyes, and elbowed Malfoy in the arm. He looked up at me and I jerked my head towards the window. His gaze fallowed my movement, and he rolled his eyes. Sandra smiled at our exchange. I had forgotten all about her. Until..  
"So, vhat can I help you vith?" Draco looked at me.  
"Well. I entered into Sissa's pageant this year, and she gave me a list of places to try. I'm here, to look for something for the swimsuit portion." Sandra's face split in two, with the whitest smile I had ever seen. She grabbed my arm, and Malfoy's shirt, and pulled us to the dressing room. She shoved Malfoy on a seat, and me in a room. She flipped the open sign, to closed, and got to work. About two minutes later, she was back with a large straw hat full of swimwear. She took the hat, and left again. She came back, and had a hat full of covers. She dumped them out, and left a final time, coming back with a bunch of sandals. She came into the large dressing room all smiles. She grabbed a purple one-piece bathing suit. She grabbed a white see through sarong. She threw the clothes at me, and turned around. I sighed, and stripped. I slipped on the smooth material, and turned around. Sandra took the sarong from me, and tied it stylishly around my waist. She walked out of the room first.  
"Come out dear! Let Draco see you." I gulped, and walked out. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"She looks too pale."  
"Mmmm...That she does." I sighed, and walked into the changing room. Sandra waited outside for a couple of seconds, then came in smiling. She threw out all of the other solid one pieces. She threw a black one at me, and left. I slipped it on, and looked into the mirror. My eyes bulged. It was cut out on the sides, and had a very, very low neckline.  
"Come on! Get out here and let us see!" Malfoy's commanding, slightly annoyed, voice called. I closed my eyes, and walked out. I opened one eye, and saw that Malfoy sat up a little straighter when I came out. He chewed his lip.  
"It looks nice... But not nice enough." I groaned. Sandra pushed me into the room. She threw one more bathing suit at me. I looked down, horrified at what was in my hands. Sandra walked out of the room, but not before she looked at me expectantly. I groaned inwardly, taking off the black bathing suit. I slipped on the top of the emerald green bikini. I hooked the back, and pulled on the bottoms. I turned and looked into the mirror. The top was a dark, deep emerald green. On the top, there were silver diamonds, and designs. Over the legs, there were thick silver straps, attached to golden rings. I grabbed the huge straw hat, and held it in front of me, as I walked out of the changing room. Draco looked at my bare legs, and glared at me when he saw the straw hat.  
"Take. The. Hat. Away from your body."  
"No."  
"Ginny-"  
"Did you just-"  
"JUST DO IT"  
"FINE!" I said, and threw the hat. I put my hands on my hips, and looked at him angrily. But my anger turned to confusion, as I saw his face change from annoyed, to shocked. I looked down at my body. I... I had matured from my little 11 year old self. My body was more developed. I had nice, deep curves, and a toned body. Hey, I'm the seeker for Gryffindor. I have to stay at tip top shape when facing up against Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, he was looking at my body. I swear he was drooling.  
"That-" his voice cracked "Ahem. That's the one." I blushed, and ran into the changing room. The only time i wear these, are when I'm tanning in the backyard of the Burrow...God this is gonna be fun. I came out, fully clothed, with the bathing suit in my hands. Sandra had a pair of simple silver flip-flops, with emeralds on the part that went between my toes. She handed them to me, and smiled.  
"You'll do great" I smiled back at her, and took the flip-flops. Malfoy and I walked to the cash register. The price of the bathing suit was 50 galleons. The flip-flops were 20. Gosh, for something made out of less material than my pants, it was a lot. Draco handed me the bag, and we walked outside and into Dirty Secrete. And the name, said everything about the store.


	3. Chapter 3

we walked outside and into Dirty Secrete. And the name, said everything about the store.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx  
*Draco's pov*  
She had been in that changing room, for ten bloody minutes!  
"Weaseltte, come out!"  
"No!"  
"Weasley."  
"NO!"  
"I've seen you in a bikini. This is no different." I heard her sigh. She was going to come out. I smiled. When I saw her in that bikini...I almost lost it. Okay, yeah, I kinda, sorta, maybe think she's beautiful, and sorta amazing at Quidditch, and she's got eyes that make me melt, and to top it all of, I get to see her great body, not once, but **_twice_**, today. I had a feeling it was nice, but not that nice. My eyes were glued to the door, and I bit my lip as she shyly opened the curtain. She stood there with her head bowed, and flushed. I knew that gawking was wrong, but oh Merlin, she was... Beautiful. She was wearing a white bra, covered in lace. It had the option of being strapless as well. She had on matching underwear, but when she turned around, to run back into the changing room, I saw that on her butt, in green sequins, were the words 'Bite Me' with a little winkey face. I gulped as i felt my pants get tighter. I walked over to another rack, and grabbed some slips, and corsets. They weren't the kind of corsets that tighten, they were for style. I walked back to the changing room, and gave her the "clothes" I picked out. I took the undergarments from her hands, and checked the size. The owner of the store had a personal collection, and due to Ginny saying my mothers name, Jezibell, the owner, had taken a personal interest in helping the Weaslette, and decided to take exact measurements. She was now, in the back, making her a corset, and bras, and underwear to wear with everything. They were skin toned, and also black, and white. Ginny came out fully dressed, and we walked to the counter to wait for Jezibell. I stood there drumming my fingers against the desk, and waited for about five more minutes. Jezibell came out grinning ear to ear. She handed Ginny somethings wrapped with tissue paper.  
"How much do I owe you Jezibell?" I asked pulling out my wallet.  
"Nothing Draco. I loved making these. It's been so long since I've been able to do something like this for a pageant." I shrugged and nodded, putting my wallet back. Ginny furrowed her brows, and took the tissue paper wrapped objects. We turned and walked out of the store. Before we left, I saw Ginny slip thirty five Galleons in Jezibell's shirt sleeve. I shook my head at what she did. We walked out of the store, and that's when we heard the noise. Well... It wasn't really a noise, but rather a voice. A very loud, very obnoxious, very nasiely voice.  
"Me and Drakey, well we're going to get married. It's going to be in the spring, and it's going to be beautiful."  
"But Pansy, you aren't dating yet..."  
"After I win this pageant we will be. I heard his mother talking about it. The winner of the pageant, gets a kiss from Draco. And after we share that kiss...He won't be able to resist me." Pansy said smirking. I paled as i saw her turning a corner  
"Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit!" I grabbed Ginny's arm, and dragged her into the ally on the side of Jezibell's store. I shoved her up against the wall and pressed myself against her.  
'I just hope these shadows can hide us from her...' I thought. I turned to look at the Weaslette, and lost my breath. Her hair hair was wild. Long ringlets fell in her face, and over my shoulders. Her eyes were wide, and her plump lips were open slightly in a small 'o'. She never looked more beautiful. I licked my lips, and leaned down. I saw her eyes close before I closed mine. My lips lightly brushed hers, and I jumped back. It felt like someone had sent fifty volts through me. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide. She blushed and looked down.  
"Uhmm...I think we should go look for the rest of my clothes."  
"Yeah, uhm, you're right." I said scratching the back of my head. We walked next to each other, keeping an eye out for Pansy as we made our way to the next store on the list. We looked up at the big gold sign. It had no name, but I knew it was the one because I heard Ginny gasp as she looked into the window. She was looking at the hundreds of dresses in the store. I looked down at the list

___'Asmarelda's Dress Emporium_  
_New You Hair Styling_  
_Hannah's Handbags_  
_Wonder Woman Withinx_  
_Dirty Little Secretex_  
_Summer Lovingx_  
_Bertha's Business wear.'_  
'Well we can kill two birds with one stone at this place. and Bertha's is right across the street.' I thought to myself, taking Ginny's arm and quickly pulling her into the store. We walked to the back of the store. There was a young mousy girl with sandy hair. She looked up to me with her big blue eyes, and they darted away. I rolled my eyes. She obviously knew who I was. I looked at her.  
"We need Asmarelda. Now." The girl quickly nodded her head and ran off. Ginny snorted from besides me.  
"And you told _me_ to be nice to people? Riiiighht _I'm_ the one who needs to be nice." I chuckled at her, and looked up to see a woman in her mid thirties. She had long black hair that flowed like silk. She had dark, sun tanned skin. She had nice warm brown eyes, and a proud nose and cheek bones. She was wearing a pelt skirt, and a red top embroidered with black, red, and brown beads. She was proudly showing off her Native American roots.  
"Now how may I help you two?" She said kindly smiling, showing off her perfectly white teeth.  
"I-I've come for a dress. Narsissa said that you would help me find something."  
"Actually, you need two dresses. Evening and ballroom." I said looking from Ginny, to Asmarelda.  
"Well you two have come to the right place. Come here dear, fallow me so I can take your measurements. And you, you'll help me pick out the dresses." We walked over to half circle of mirrors with a door in the very middle. She took Ginny's measurements and went to find dresses.  
"What school are you from?"  
"Hogwarts."  
"What class?"  
"Gryffindor." After about five minutes, Azmarelda shoved a dress into the changing room Ginny was in. She changed fairly quickly, probably because she knew she'd have to come out anyway. She was wearing a v neck strapless dress. It was red silk, that shimmered gold in the light. I cringed. She. Clashed. Red just wasn't her color.  
"Take it off. Right. Now."  
"What? Why? I like it." Ginny said, spinning around. It fit her well. It clung to her in all the right places...but,  
"Your hair looks dead and lifeless, and your eyes look like dead fish eyes. That's why you need to take it off." She turned, and looked in the mirror. About two minutes later, she slowly started to nod her head, and walked into the changing room. I whispered to Azmerelda and she smiled, nodding her head as she walked to the back. She came back in three minutes with an armful of something in a black zippered bag. She opened the door to Ginny just a crack, and handed her the dress. I heard Ginny unzip it, and gasp. She quickly put it on, and came out grinning. My heart stopped. She looked stunning. She was wearing a skin tight, strapless lavender dress, with dark purple lace over the top. The bust of the dress was a dark purple, with lavender silk ribbon at the bottom, making an overlay. Holding the two pieces if silk ribbon was a deep purple, and silver rose. A little further down under her butt was a line of those roses, holding up a layered skirt. It was the deep purple of the lace, and the same lavender color. It looked like a dress that a flapper girl would wear. It fit Ginny perfectly. I walked over to Azmerelda.  
"Do you have a dress, that's kind of old timey like that? And can it be green? Her hair and complexion would be great with a deep green dress."  
"That's a great idea! You're such a good boyfriend! I wish I had one like you." She smiled as she walked off.  
She came back ten minutes later. and gave Ginny the dress. She went in, and changed. When she stepped out of the changing room, it was like she went back into time. She was wearing a dress, that was tight on her curves and torso, and it poofed out at her hips. It was a deep emerald color, with spaghetti straps. There was a fan like form of cloth on the bottom front of the right arm, and a small bow of ribbon on the bottom front of the left arm. The bust was singed. There was another small ribbon bow on her left rib. The sides were hinged up, creating a wave like effect on the front and the dress looked like large cutouts if ribbon like material. The underskirts were black. When she turned around, there was a part that was bunched up, and then hung down. And there was another bow. She looked...  
"Amazing..."  
"What?" Ginny said smiling.  
"Uhm..nothing."  
"Nuuh. You said I look amazing!" Ginny said, playfully pushing my arm. I blushed and looked down.  
"We gotta go to Bertha's. How much for the dresses?"  
"I'll just put it on Sissa's tab." Azmerelda said smiling at us. Ginny went in and changed her clothes, and we walked out of the store. We were talking, when all of a sudden.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!*snort* HAHA! *snort* HAA!" Pansy's laugh was running through my head. I shuddered and looked. She wasn't more than ten feet away. Ginny gasped and grabbed a newspaper, and handed it to me. She pushed me off and walked past Pansy, knowing what would happen.  
"EW. What's_ that_ doing here?"  
"Oh. Hey pug-face. I didn't know you were here. I thought there was someone killing a pig. What with all of that snorting." Ginny said casually. I laughed. The look on Pansy's face was priceless. Ginny looked over at me, and seeing that I still stood there, she signaled for me to put the newspaper over my face and run across the street. So I did what I was told. I ran across the street, and into the store. I looked out the window, and watched what was about to happen.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx  
*Ginny POV*  
I made sure Draco was across the street. Pansy looked at me, and that's when she noticed that I had bags in my hands.  
"What did _you_ buy?"  
"Oh, these? They're some of my clothes for the pageant. Well I gotta go. Bye." I finished and walked off into the store Draco was in.


End file.
